forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beshaba
| symbol = | aspects = Shaundakul The Treacherous Lurker in the Sands (Bedine) | power = | pantheon = Faerûnian pantheon | serves = | servedby = | minions = | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = Chaotic evil | symbol5e = Black antlers | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Misfortune, bad luck | domains5e = Trickery | worshipers5e = Druids, Red Wizards of Thay | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Invoke duplicity Cloak of shadows | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = Evil | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Warrior's Rest | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Bad Luck | domains4e = Fate, Trickery | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = Black antlers on a red field | homeplane3e = Barrens of Doom and Despair | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Accidents Bad Luck Misfortune Random mischief | domains3e = Chaos, Envy, Evil, Fate, Luck, Lust, Trickery, Wrath | worshipers3e = Assassins, auspicians, capricious individuals, gamblers, rogues, sadists | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Ill Fortune (barbed scourge) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity/Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = 13th layer of the Abyss | realm2e = Blood Tor | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | symbol1e = Black antlers on a red field | homeplane1e = Abyss | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Cockroaches Rats | plants = | monsters = Half-fiendish humans Bebiliths Bodaks Quasits | minerals = | colors = Black, mauve, purple | misc manifestations = A 12'-tall, white-haired head with a maniacal expression An unexplained grotesque shadow with faint maniacal laughter | manifestation refs = }} Beshaba ( }}), or Lady Doom as she was also known, was the chaotic evil intermediate deity of accidents, bad luck, misfortune, and random mischief and a member of Tempus' pantheon. She demanded worship to keep her bad luck at bay. Her aim in life was to destroy her sister Tymora, or Lady Luck. She also delighted in cursing others, often causing seafarers to lose their navigational instincts. History Beshaba came into being when the deity Tyche split during the Dawn Cataclysm, a separate disaster relating to the machinations of Lathander. Tyche was infected with a taint of the dark god Moander and was forced to split into two parts by her friend Selûne. Those two parts, Tymora and Beshaba, sprang out fully formed and immediately fought. Relationships Beshaba, who is said to have gotten Tyche's looks where Tymora got her love, is considered to be attractive to many male deities and some have been devoured by her lustful passions. She rejected advances from Talos, among other hopefuls. Mortals who perceived the Maid of Misfortune were often destroyed by their lust or driven to maddened loyalty. Beshaba was the twin sister and sworn enemy of Tymora, whom she sought to destroy. She was Tempus' lover. Worshipers Beshaba was revered more out of fear than out of religious faith. Her doctrine stated that bad luck befell everybody and the only way to avoid it was by worshiping her. She was renowned for being spiteful and malevolent, and her priests manipulated common folk into revering and providing for them by acting mysteriously and playing on morbid fears. Her clerics offered an entreaty for their spells and made sacrifices of alcoholic beverages such as burning brandy or wine. There were two festivals in the calendar of Beshaba followers at Midsummer and Shieldmeet. Both were celebrated by revelry and indulgence in food and drink. Red Wizards of Thay were known to erect shrines to Beshaba near their ritual chambers to ward off bad luck. Orders ;Doommasters: The best known order of specialty priests were the Doommasters, universally feared for the way they reveled in the infliction of misfortune on others. ;Black Fingers: Only by Beshaba's favor, some evil male clerics, thieves, and fighters of Beshaba could join the secret order of the Black Fingers. They acted as assassins dedicated to their goddess's name. ;Wormlucks: In order to spread Beshaba's influence and counter the church of Tymora, the Wormlucks (or Priests of Bad Fortune) were created, serving as a focus for calamities, which occurred wherever they went, often affecting them as well. Their style of dress was distinctive, forced upon them by the orthodox clergy to avoid confusion with the orthodox clergy and for high visibility. They wore bright red robes worn over armor and white hair wigs, which had to be obvious and usually ill-fitting, to honor Beshaba's own locks. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Tymora's Luck Further Reading * References Sources * * Connections Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Fate domain deities Category:Luck domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Envy domain deities Category:Lust domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Warrior's Rest Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of Banehold Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes